The Fame Monster (album)/Editions
All editions of The Fame Monster released across the globe. There are four versions of the album (1CD, 2CD on either jewel case or digipack and the Super Deluxe Pack). 2009 International (UNI725276) Deluxe Edition (2CD) This is the most distributed version of The Fame Monster. Many countries only have a different sticker (like in Thailand the sticker have a little Gaga with a disco stick) on the front but the content is still the same. The Australian pressing of the album have a "warning" sticker on it and the songs are censored (only The Fame Monster). The Argentina/Chile/Uruguay (02725276) have all the country flag and name printed on the front. In Taiwan, they released the 2CD edition with a cardboard slipcase and have Chinese and the English lyrics in the booklet. (UNI725296) Silver Limited Edition (2CD - Digipack) This is a 6 panel digipak version with silver foil embossing on front cover and left spine; 24 page book. The Australian pressing of the album have a "warning" sticker on it and the songs are censored (only The Fame Monster). (B00134617-22) Super Deluxe Edition This "Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack" is limited to an initial run of just 10,000 copies. Each copy has an autographed certificate of authencity along with the "Book of Gaga", a highly stylized art table book housed in a custom slipcase documenting Gaga's journey into pop super stardom including: #The Fame along with Monster on a special 2 sided all black CD. #A lock of Lady Gaga's hair (from the Candy Warhol wig) #Collectible puzzle (from Markus Klinko & Indran photo shoot) #Pictorials #A behind the scenes look at her creative process #Pull out posters #Themed fanzines (art collected from fans around the world) #A paper doll collection #3D glasses to view forthcoming Gaga visuals #Personal notes from Gaga *In some version of the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Bundle, you get a Bad Romance t-shirt with your choice of size. Canada (B0013535-72) Deluxe Edition (2CD) The Canadian pressing of The Fame Monster come with no bonus track but contain more songs than the original release of The Fame. Japan (UICS-9113) Deluxe Edition Korea (DS6370) Deluxe Edition (2CD) This is the same as the International Deluxe Edition (2CD) but pressed in Korea with a new barcode. Russia (46050-267037-7) Deluxe Edition (2CD) This is the same as the International Deluxe Edition (2CD) but pressed in Russia with a new barcode. United Kingdom (2726601) Deluxe Edition (2CD) (2725296) Gold Limited Edition (2CD - Digipack) This is the same content as the Limited Edition (2CD - Digipack) released world wide only this one have gold foil text. United States The same edition as the Deluxe Edition (2CD) from Canada is pressed in the US and have the two covers. (B0013872-02) Regular Edition (1CD) This edition have been printed with the two covers (the white and the brown wig). (B0013535-72) Deluxe Edition (2CD) This is the US pressing of the Deluxe Edition released also in Canada with no bonus track. (B0013698-72) Gold Limited Edition (2CD - Digipack) (602527281353) Vinyl